Report 406
Report #406 Skillset: Hunting Skill: Rustle Org: Paladins Status: Completed Jun 2010 Furies' Decision: Success rate of rustle greatly increased while mounted. Problem: I like this ability very much for allowing me to dodge cows on the highway. However, the rustling part of this skill is quite lacking. For an ability that doesn't provide much in gain (50 gold per cow?) and takes 2 seconds of balance, it has a very low success rate (feels like under 50%). I have once had 15 consecutive failed attempts. Furthermore, it requires that a rope be wielded which can be very annoying for certain classes. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change the success rate of Rustle to 100%. I really don't see a reason why not, but if it is too high, can be a bit lower. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Change the success rate of Rustle in such a way that it scales to 100% at transcendent. Again, can be slightly lower if consensus is that it is too high. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: In addition to Solution #1 or Solution #2, allow Rustle to be performed with the rope in your inventory. This will make it uniform to how Chop or MagicTome work without requiring the user to wield the axe or tome, respectively. Player Comments: ---on 6/16 @ 03:38 writes: Solution 3 definately. Also, I don't think the current Solution 2 would work if it scaled to lessons, since it'd mean newbies would have a shocking chance at success and they'd be the ones using it the most. Perhaps start it off at something middling like... 60%? 75%? and have it rise to 100% at Transcendent. ---on 6/17 @ 01:01 writes: This was already on my list of little things that could be improved, so, yes, absolutely. Solution 3/solution 1. Might have to find a new use for soothe though. Maybe make it work like minorthird/nymph, but only on non-sentient animals. ---on 6/21 @ 08:11 writes: Go for it. ---on 6/22 @ 01:07 writes: As someone who spent a lot of time rustling up cows and sheep (read: I never spent any time in newton, I just rustled till level 40 and do so still on occasion for gold runs), and getting a horse specifically for this purpose I don't see a need for this change. I had no issues with rustling while mounted and almost never had a failure, though they were not impossible to get. ---on 6/23 @ 16:43 writes: I did not know there was a difference in the success rate of rustling when mounted on a beast. If there is, I think it should be stated in the AB. However, I do know that rustling while on foot feels like there is less than a 50% rate of success. I find that a lot of times, killing the cow/sheep is quicker than rustling, and I don't feel that that should be the case. ---on 6/23 @ 19:29 writes: Umm... it does say it in the AB - This is a difficult move, but can be much more easily accomplished if you are mounted on a steed. - Again though I don't think this change is needed and there is a dingbat item for 'relatively' cheap that gives 100% anyways ---on 6/24 @ 22:10 writes: Whoa... how did I miss that?! Nonetheless, requiring a mount to be a bit more effective is hardly comparable to the cowbell. The cowbell does not cost any balance or equilibrium and it makes ALL of the cattle follow you. Maybe change the on-foot rustling to the current rate of mounted rustling, and make the mounted rustling 100%? Even if Solutions 1 and 2 don't go through though, Solution 3 should still be considered.